For the love of a Malfoy
by Snowysocks
Summary: The Malfoy family is something of a mystery to many in the Wizarding world. After Voldemort was defeated the two eldest Malfoys were seemingly freed from his clutches. Thus they were able to live their lives with their 7 sons. However when some shocking news is brought to the family will it delay the recovery of the ones considered so noble and mysterious by all those around?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first attempt at HP fan fiction so I apologise if it is bad. Please let me know what you think and if anyone would be so kind as to Beta this for me, please let me know, I would be eternally grateful. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise. **

**The characters will be rather OC but that should hopefully be explained by the story itself. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I will see what the response to this chapter is and then I will go from there, I have a second chapter written but I am still tweaking it so please be patient with me. **

**Thank-you**

**Morgan x x x**

* * *

The first of September. All the wizarding children were heading to Kings Cross station along with their parents ready for their new school year at Hogwarts. Many wizards and witches were heading to the ministry and various other places for work and many muggles were heading to school and work seemingly unaware of the world that resided alongside their own. However deep within a warehouse belonging to the government something truly shocking, to both worlds, was taking place. 3 people, with some of the highest security rankings within the government. At that moment they were crowded round a metal slab, in what would be seen as a mad scientist's lab. On the table was a small boy, he seemed like a perfectly ordinary boy at first glance. However if you took a closer look you would understand the fascination that the three scientists had with him.

Looking round the lab, you would see many different jars. Each jar held what seemed to be a coloured glowing light. Any muggle would have been beyond confused, however a wizard or witch would be absolutely horrified. In various vials were numerous samples of the small boy's blood, and various other bodily fluids that you probably wouldn't want to think about. His white hair was jaggedly cut from where they had taken many different cuts to conduct various different tests and his peculiar purple eyes were dull from exhaustion and pain. If anyone had known about the top secret test subject there would be anarchy as many people would fight against it, muggles and wizards alike. As it was nobody did know except a select few so the boy's future looked rather bleak.

What the scientists did not realise was that each time they withdrew some of the glowing substance they were making the boy weaker: bringing him closer and closer to death. They were unconcerned by his physical state and were more focused on the things that they were discovering. He was slowly wasting away, barely fed or watered and exhausted beyond comprehension. Thankfully for him there was help on the way, help he was not even aware existed. The lab and the constant weakness were the only things he knew and he had no way to escape.

The scientists were drawing 3 more vials of blood as the boy protested weakly, begging them to let him rest: let him sleep. A low, reverberating thud was felt by the 4 inhabitants of the room. The 3 scientists all looked around, slightly concerned. The small boy whimpered trying to comprehend what it was.

When nothing happened for a few seconds the scientists shrugged it off and continued. It was a few minutes later that another tremor was felt. Immediately the scientists ceased their actions setting the instruments down. They turned to the door. The small boy on the table desperately tried to see what was going on. However as the door was blasted open the weakness and pain became too much and the blackness crept into his vision as he succumbed to the painless sleep-like state.

Several aurors blasted the door open and hurried into the clinical lab. They saw the three people in white coats and immediately took them down. The three scientists barely had time to blink before they were immobilised. They watched, unable to move anything except their eyes, as the people surged into the room brandishing sticks. The aurors moved towards the table and were sickened at the state of the small person. One of them immediately unlocked the restraints while another found a blanket. They wrapped the small boy in the blanket and one of the taller men lifted him effortlessly into his arms. The boy's head fell softly against the man's shoulder and rested their as he remained unconscious.

Having successfully obliviated all those who knew of the boy, the aurors set off carefully handling their precious cargo. They were heading straight to St Mungos Hospital as it was clear that the boy was in desperate need to medical attention. Travelling as swiftly as was possible a few of them went ahead to warn the hospital of the arrival and others went to inform the ministry that they had retrieved the boy.

After the many changes from the previous year: after Voldemort had been defeated. All real death eaters were captured including the minister himself. Everyone had been beyond shocked when the truth came out. Fudge was taken to Azkaban and immediately given the kiss. Amelia Bones was appointed the new Minister of magic. As soon as she was told about the circumstances of the rescue she insisted on going with them to the hospital to see the boy for herself.

Upon arrival the group of aurors were intercepted. A male healer lifted the boy from the auror's arms and took him to a bed. They immediately flocked around him spelling potions into his stomach and trying to bring him back to consciousness. His tiny body was covered with scars and many of the healers struggled to deal with the sight of him. Amelia Bones arrived soon and she was instantly allowed in. When the healers felt that the boy was stable enough they allowed Amelia to go to him and perform a family tree revealing spell.

As she uttered the spell everyone held their breath in anticipation. The tree began to form above the boy's head. The minister was shocked as the tree revealed itself. Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy: he was their son. Everyone froze in shock and glanced at her. They watched the names of the Malfoy children form. The last name began to form and Amelia immediately had it noted down,

"Chaos Aquarious Malfoy, 11." She smiled sadly knowing that the next few weeks were going to be very tricky.

Everything settled a little when the boy suddenly began to stir. He whimpered quietly and then croaked softly,

"Please, no more. I am tired, please let me rest." Amelia felt her heart clench at the desperation in his voice. She gently brushed his snowy hair away from his face,

"Shh sweetheart, everything is okay. You are safe now, nobody will hurt you anymore: they will not hurt you anymore." His head turned and his eyes slowly fluttered open causing her to gasp at their colour. His purple eyes showed his confusion and his fright. A nurse immediately came in and coaxed him into taking a calming draught. It took a good 15 minutes as he was very uncertain about the liquid in the bottle. Once it had taken effect Amelia began to speak to him, reassuring him that he was safe and that the people would not be able to get to him. She also assured him that they would reunite him with his parents as soon as possible. In truth they were unsure of how long it would take before it would be a suitable time to talk to Lucius and Narcissa.

When the Dark Lord had been killed both the Malfoy parents had collapsed. It was revealed that they had been under the imperious curse: they had no choice in what they had been doing. The effects of the imperious curse had been rather severe and the two eldest Malfoys were still recovering. Their sons had been all too relieved to have their parents truly back with them. This new development would put a large dent in their recovery and everyone knew that. However they could not leave little Chaos without his family, especially considering the conditions that he was forced to live in throughout his childhood, well if it could be considered a childhood.

* * *

-Malfoy household-

Lucius and Narcissa eased themselves out of bed that morning. Today was the first of September and 6 of their 7 sons were going to Hogwarts for another school year. Their youngest two were going into the 4th year which was a rather frightening thought for the two parents. Their eldest, Octavius, was 18 and had therefore finished Hogwarts. He had decided, due to the circumstances that he would wait a year before going to work as he knew that his parents needed him to help them. He had been correct in this assumption and Narcissa and Lucius were very grateful to him.

They both washed and dressed before heading downstairs. Since they had been released their house had changed very much. Instead of the cold and very dark decoration the manor was now warm and much more like home. They entered the breakfast room and saw their 7 sons all gathered round the table. Draco and Scorpius, the youngest, both had the ash, blonde, Malfoy hair along with the silvery, grey, steel coloured eyes. Artemus however, while he had the steely eyes, had much dirtier blonde hair: almost verging on a light brown. After him was Cygnus or Swan, he had strawberry blonde hair and the blue eyes from his mother. Then there were the older twins; Alphaeous and Aleksius had ash blonde hair and sharp, blue eyes. Lastly you had Octavius- the eldest- his blue-grey eyes and very light brown hair meant he was the least Malfoy looking of his siblings. Narcissa and Lucius loved all of their children more than anything and they could both only internally mourn the fact that it should be 8 and not 7 that were sat round the table. However there was nothing to be done.

Standing on the platform Lucius and Narcissa were all too aware of the curious looks people were giving them. After they had been released they had been in hospital for many weeks before they had the strength to go home. Thankfully this time allowed people to understand and come to terms with the fact that the two Malfoy's were innocent and weren't the selfish, cold-hearted, stuck-up, snobs that everyone thought them to be. They simply had to ignore the prying eyes. Narcissa pressed a motherly kiss to each of her sons' cheeks. Most boys would have been extremely embarrassed, but fir the Malfoy boys they had no reservations about basking in the affection that they had never had thanks to the man who was not spoken of anymore.

Lucius and Octavius helped the boys to get their trunks on board before standing back with Narcissa as the train pulled away from the station. Lucius wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and Octavius walked slightly ahead of his parents as they headed home. Little did they know that everything would be changing.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think, constructive criticism is more then welcome. **

**Also if this story does continue I will need some help on working out pairings, I of course will consult you guys. But for now let me not get ahead of myself.**

**Thank-you for reading,**

**Morgan x x x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone,**

**Sorry that there has been quite a gap between updates. I have been really busy and didn't have the chance to update. I am not going to say when the next chapter will be out because I really don't know, but I will do my best to get it done asap.**

**Let me know what you think?**

**Morgan x x x**

* * *

At St Mungos the small boy was in a single room on a quiet ward, away from too much noise but not totally isolated. He had been assigned a young male healer who was the person in whom he seemed to place the most trust. Jude was fairly new to the hospital and he felt a little out of his depth despite the support he received. However he was certain that he was going to do everything he could to help the little boy who had been placed in his care. He slipped into the room that morning at around 9:00 and smiled softly as he saw the miniature, sleeping figure huddled under the mass of sheets and blankets. He stepped up to the side of the bed and gently swept the snowy hair back off of the sleeping form's forehead. His little nose wrinkled a little as he was disturbed from sleep and his eyelids fluttered open framed by the very long, pale lashes. His purple eyes did not shock the young healer anymore and he could only grin at his young charge.

Helping his young patient to sit up Jude quickly muttered a spell to check Chaos's vitals. Once satisfied he summoned breakfast with a quick flick of his wand. Chaos's eyes widened at the plate full of many delicious foods. Jude chuckled at his expression and then spoke softly his tone a slightly more serious but not stern,

"Chaos, I want you to eat as much as you can for me, however you won't be punished if you don't eat all of it or if you don't like something, okay?" Chaos nodded slightly before taking the cutlery in his tiny, trembling hands. Jude sat with him, perched on the edge of the bed, while he ate. He questioned the small boy with gentle ease about what bits of the food he liked and which didn't like so that he would know for the next morning.

Today was the day that the ministry would be contacting the Malfoys to inform them of the situation. St Mungos had been told to be on standby as they suspected the parents would want to see their long-lost, little boy. Jude had explained this to Chaos who had looked rather nervous about the prospect of being reunited with his family. Jude could empathise, it must be a terrifying but wonderful thing, to suddenly have a family after so many years of being literally nothing more than a test subject. For that reason Jude would be close by all day so that, if need be, he could rush to Chaos to comfort or help him at any time.

At the ministry, Amelia Bones, was sitting in her office. An owl had been sent the previous evening asking the Malfoy's to come to the ministry that day. She had received a very quick reply saying that they would be there around 11 o'clock. Amelia was a little apprehensive as she was going to be telling the two, healing parents that their long-lost son had been found. She could only hope that they would bring someone with them as they would probably need the support. The minister had never been particularly fond of the Malfoys like so many others in the wizarding world. However, having gotten to know them post-release, she had grown to be very fond of Lucius, Narcissa and their 7, well in theory 8, boys and she could only hope that people would give them the support they would need to continue not only their own recovery but the recovery of their family now it could finally be whole.

Over at the Malfoy manner Octavius was trying to calm his parents. The two eldest Malfoys were frantically preparing for their first official visit to the ministry since they had been freed from Voldemort's clutches. It had been decided that he would accompany his parents as a form of support if it was so needed. He was a little concerned about the reason behind their summoning but he refused to let it overwhelm him until they knew exactly why they had been requested. He stood between them as they flooed to the ministry. They had their wands checked at the desk and then Octavius led the way, his parents not far behind with Narcissa clutching her husband's hand firmly. Lucius rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, offering what comfort he could.

Reaching the office of Amelia Bones, Octavius stepped back and allowed his father to knock on the door. They were bid entry and Octavius encouraged his parents inside. The trio stepped into the office and Amelia instantly smiled at them graciously. She spoke first,

"Lucius, Narcissa and this must be Octavius. Please, do come in and sit down." The three Malfoys nodded and settled themselves in the plush chairs. Amelia waited for their attention before continuing to speak, "Now I have asked you to come here for something rather important. I assure you that you are not here for judgement or observation. Yesterday several aurors raided a muggle testing laboratory. The reason you are here is because of what was found in this lab. A small boy was retrieved from the laboratory, he is of magical blood and it appears that he was being used as a test subject for many despicable acts. 3 scientists, it seems, had found a way to drain his magic from his core, although they apparently did not know what it was that they were draining. Thankfully we retrieved him before they were able to completely drain his magic. His magic, once drained, was stored in ordinary jars: it was most peculiar. We were able to retrieve each of these jars and over the course of the next few weeks his magic will be returned to his core." Lucius and Narcissa nodded but were rather confused. Lucius spoke up,

"I agree that it is a very tragic situation Amelia but I must ask how we are involved. Is it that you wish for us to take the boy in?" Amelia smiled at them sincerely.

"Well Lucius, in some ways I am asking that of you, however it look as if you are more involved in this situation than would be expected. Now I am not suggesting that you had anything to do with the mistreatment of the boy, nevertheless there is a very pressing matter we must discuss." She paused for a moment, offering the three of them a drink, which they all refused, "The next thing that we will discuss will not leave this room or be told to anyone without your express permission; that is something that I, as the minister for magic, promise you. This matter concerns Chaos." Both Malfoy parents instantly went pale and Octavius knew instantaneously what was being discussed.

After a few moments Narcissa managed to speak,

"Chaos, but we… he." Octavius placed a comforting hand over her quivering one offering his mother what reassurance he could. Amelia gazed at the family sadly, but she knew that they must press forwards,

"Yes, we believe that the boy who was rescued is your son. One of the aurors cast a family spell on the boy and it was the names of your family that appeared alongside his. I know that at this time you are under an immense amount of stress and pressure, but I extend every assistance that your family may need. I only hope that now your son has been found, that your family can heal." Lucius thanked her softly and they spoke for a few minutes longer.

Octavius soon spoke up,

"Madame Bones, would it be possible for us to see him?" Amelia looked at the young man who had a very similar facial appearance to his father,

"Of course, if you would like I will arrange for the three of you to head over to the hospital straight away, only if that is what you want though." Octavius looked to his parents. Narcissa nodded her head glancing up at her husband. Lucius smiled at his son and wife, turning to Amelia,

"We would be most grateful if you could arrange that. I assume that arrangements concerning Chaos will be discussed at the hospital?" Amelia nodded sending an instant message over to St Mungos,

"Yes, obviously Chaos will be released from St Mungos at some point and it would be most suitable for him to return to you, his family. Though that is something that the healers will discuss with you and when arrangements have been made we will help you in anything that may be needed to get your son settled back into the wizarding world with his family."

After a few short minutes more, discussing the plans a knock sounded at the door. Amelia called for the person to enter. It was a healer from St Mungos who had arrived to escort the Malfoys to see their son. Lucius, Narcissa and Octavius each thanked Amelia before following the healer to the St Mungos floo fireplace. It was time for Chaos to be reintroduced to his family.


End file.
